


Harth and Home

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cooking, Harth is a good single parent, M/M, Molli is so cute, Rito courting, She ships it, link likes to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Link feels drawn to the injured Rito the second he meets him. after he defeats the calamity, he decides to act on those feelings.





	Harth and Home

**Author's Note:**

> My 60 lb Chow Chow was literally on top of me trying to snuggle as I wrote this, so please excuse any mistakes. I haven't checked over it yet.
> 
> Also, there is a sex scene at the end. It is very short and not that great. I don't write many sex scenes and this is my first one about someone who doesn't have human anatomy, but I hate leaving things at a fade to black, even if I do that when I don't want to write the sex.

-  
"Keep it." Zelda handed the Sheikah slate back to Link. It had been a few weeks since the defeat of Calamity Ganon and he and Zelda were getting back in touch with the world. "I'm sure you want to keep traveling, right? Just remember to visit."

Link nodded, grateful. He gave her a quick hug before tapping away on the Sheikah slate and disappearing right before her eyes.

-

Link went to his house in Hateno. He didn't visit it much while on his quest, but right now he felt like sleeping for a few days before doing anything else.

He went up to his loft and passed out for well over twenty four hours.

It had been a long time since he rested so well.

After he woke up, he decided to take a quick dip in the small river in front of his house to clean off and got dressed in his snowquill armor afterwards. He had someone he wanted to see.

-

Another few button presses later, and link was in the Rito Village. He had been planning on seeing the Elder, Teba, Saki, and Tulin first, then seeing Harth, the one he really wanted to see last, but Molli, Harth's daughter, was sitting on the edge of the ledge where the shrine rested at crying.

"Molli?" He got her attention. "What's going on?"

She sniffled. "Daddy got hurt again and he won't let anyone help him."

"What happened?" He asked her in a quiet, calm voice.

"He went to get rid of the monsters near the flight range, but one of them shot him through his wing!" She looked down. "He keeps saying he's fine, but I know it's hurting him."

Link smiled at her. "You know what I bet would help? Some good food. Why don't we make him a good Salmon stew?"

"You really think so?" She blinked away her tears.

"It can't hurt to try, right?" He walked with he down to Saki and Teba's but.

"Link, Molli!" Saki said happily. "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"I was hoping we could use your cooking pot." Link said.

"Go ahead. It'll be a while before I have to start on dinner anyways." She said in a sweet, motherly voice. "But can I ask what your using it for?"

Molli answered her. "Link said that making daddy some good food might make him feel better, so we're going to try it." She looked eager to begin.

Link nodded before he pulled out his slate. He pulled a hearty Salmon, wheat, milk, goat butter, and a fairy.

"What's that, Link?" Molli pointed at the fairy.

"She's a fairy. She has magic and can bless the stew for us. She can make it even better for you Dad." The small fairy nodded her head at the girl. It was barely visible, but Molli saw it and smiled.

"Thank you for helping us make Daddy feel better!" She said happily to the fairy.

Link quickly and efficiently gutted and scaled the salmon. Salmon were easier to debone then the bass or trout in other areas of Hyrule and he was used to those, so that went quick, too. "Have you ever used a knife, Molli?"   
He asked carefully.

She shook her head no. "Daddy doesn't let me help much when he cooks. He doesn't cook much either. We usually eat with Aunt Saki, Uncle Teba, and Tulin."

He pulled a small, yet handy, gerudo scimitar from the slate and pulled a stool up to the counter for Molli to stand on. "Do you want to try it? You have to be very careful if you do."

She nodded and climbed up onto the stool.

Link showed her a few movements on his own before putting the knife in her hand and coaching her. "That's good, Molli. Keep a looser grip than that. Holding it so tight actually makes it easier to drop the knife."

She loosened her grip and kept cutting the salmon into irregular shapes.

Link kept on eye on her as he swiftly cut the butter into smaller pieces.

Mollie was almost done with the salmon when link finished prepping the butter and wheat for the stew.

"Do you know if your dad like any vegetables in stew? I have a lot with me."

She kept focus on the knife as she answered. "Yeah, he does. He likes weird stuff though. He always buys these big red things from people coming by and he likes carrots, but not regular ones. These ones are bigger and split at the end." She finished the salmon. "Look! I did it!" She looked happy for the first time that day.

Link pulled out a radish and endura carrot. "Are these the vegetables he likes?"

"Yeah!" She looked excited. "Can I cut those, too?"

Link smiled softly at her. "I think you did a great job on the salmon, but these are a lot harder to cut. It's easier to cut yourself on these than something soft like fish."

Her head feathers flattened down slightly. "Oh, okay. . ."

"There is something else you can do though. Why don't you melt the butter in the pot, okay?" He held out the cut up butter.

She smiled brightly and took it from him. After it was melted, link added the ground up wheat to form a roux. From there, he added the milk and the other ingredients after that.

Molli looked at the fairy. "Are you going to bless it now?"

The fairy flew over the pot and let fairy dust fall into the pot.

The vegetables were done in minutes, just in time for Saki to return.

"Oh, wow. I'm sure Harth will be happy with that. It smells so good." She said.

Link smiled. "There's plenty for you guys, too. We'll take half with us and leave the rest for you guys."

Molli smiled happily. "Link, let's go bring some to Daddy!" She pushed.

Link smiled brightly at her. "All right." He produced three bowls from the Sheikah slate and put a serving in each one, adding a little extra in Harth's, and not putting as much in Molli's.

Molli tugged on his pant leg. "I can help carry it."

Link handed her a bowl. They said good bye to Saki and went up the steps to find Harth. Link went slow so that Molli wouldn't feel the need to rush and possibly fall.

"Molli!" Harth called out immediately when he saw his daughter. "I've been worried. You're home a little later than usual."

"Sorry, Daddy! I was with Link. I told him you were hurt and he said we should make you some food to help you feel better."

Link handed him the bowl with the most in it.

"Oh." Harth said quietly. The feathers around his neck were ruffled. "Thank you."

Molli sat the bowl she was holding down looked up at Link. "Come on! Sit down so we can eat."

Link sent a subtle look to Harth who nodded quickly in return.

"So, what did you two make?" He looked down into the bowl.

"We made a Salmon stew!" Molli said happily. "Link even had some of those weird red things and carrots you like and put the in there. Then he had a fairy bless it! The best part is, he let me cut up the Salmon!"

Harth immediately sent a glare at Link. "You gave my daughter a knife."

Link shrugged slightly. "I guess I should have asked first, but I taught her to use it and watched her the whole time."

"Daddy! I'm almost ten! I can use a knife! Link made sure I was holding it right and everything!"

Harth sighed. Molli was so happy and proud of her achievement. If he kept being mad at Link, it would make her feel like she did something wrong.

"I'm sure your dad knows all of that. He's just worried because of how dangerous knives are. They can really hurt you and he just wants you to be safe."

"Okay. I get it, Daddy." She preened as she looked up at her father with shining eyes. "So stop worrying and eat your stew. Link and I worked hard on that."

Harth sent her an indulgent look before taking his first bite. "This is really good." He said in surprise.

"Cooking is a hobby of mine. It's one of my favorite things to do, so I got good at it." Link's eyes were full of an amused mirth. "It helps that I travel all over and I can collect rate ingredients. That's actually part of why I like this region so much. To the north, a lot of the animals there have really good meat and to the south, there's a great fairy fountain that has endura carrots. Then there's hearty Salmon and other fish in the rivers and wheat literally all over."

Harth was going to reply, but he felt a tingling in his injured wing. It felt strange, whatever was happening. He unraveled the bandage quickly, just in time to see the wound close up.

"That's what the fairy blessing does. It helps heal small wounds." Link sent him a smile.

"Link! You made Daddy all better!" Molli looked so happy.

He smiled at her after he swallowed the rest of his stew. "Well, this was fun, but I should go. Let's do this again sometime. Try not to be injured next time we meet, Harth. I happens too often for a weapon smith. Molli gets worried about you." He teleported away to the shrine outside of Tarrey town before either of them could say anything else.

He glided down quickly and landed in front of the general store.

"Link! It's been a while." Fyson said.

"Yeah. . ." He nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" The Rito asked.

Link had been planning on asking Teba or Saki this, but he couldn't stay in the Rito Village long enough after he had dinner with Molli and Harth. He was just too embarrassed.

"Could I ask you a question? I understand if you don't want to answer it." He blurted out.

"Go ahead! I'll try my best to answer it for you." Fyson replied, encouragingly.

"There's a Rito in Rito Village that I want to court. I was hoping you could help me with some of your courting customs and if there is anyway to tell if he returns my interest."

"So it's a he?" Fyson said. At Link's nod, he continued. "Well, there's a few steps. The first is generally impressing the other with a skill of yours, but it defeating the calamity doesn't do that, then I'm not sure what would, so we can probably skip that."

Harth had been impressed at his win, but it also helped Link out that he seemed impressed with his cooking as well.

"After, that, Rito usually wear bright colors so that other Rito know they are considering courting someone. "

Link took mental notes to go to Hateno and dye his clothes.

"After that, the gifts start. Gifts relevant to the others trade or something they might need in their day to day life. Practical stuff. If the gifts are accepted, you can move on to impractical stuff. Pretty jewelry, ornamental weapons, extravagant foods. Then. . . Well, how about you get that far and then I'll explain the rest." Fyson said.

Link nodded. "You said practical gifts? So what if he's a blacksmith. I don't know much about that."

Fyson's eyes widened. "Are you planning on courting Harth? Link, you may want to reconsider. After his wife died during her egg laying, he's turned down suits from even the most desirable Ritos. He gets a courting request almost every month from what I've heard."

"I have to try." Link said.

"Okay. Then how about something like gems? Topaz can make shock arrows, Ruby can make fire arrows, and sapphire makes ice arrows. Or you could always get him some hard to come by materials. The tougher a monster, the better weapons it's parts make. I hear lynel guts make great bowstrings. He has a daughter, too. Gifts for her are considered practical as well. Armor is good, too. Things like that."

"Thanks, Fyson." Link quickly shoved some rupees at Fyson and grabbed the rest of his stock of arrows. He'd have to get more.

-

"Zelda!" Link called out as he came into the castle running.

"Link? Is something wrong?" She asked quickly, mentally preparing for the worst.

Link shook his head no. "I was wondering if you've read any books on stuff that might make a good armor for Rito."

She looked surprised. "For Rito? I haven't read any books on it, but I can probably guess. Metal and bone would be too heavy. Cloth would be too much material and an inefficient armor. Hide would probably work. . ."

"Hide? Like a Lynel hide. Or would Molduga be better?"

"Lynels? Moldugas? I figured you were asking this question for the Rito, but if your considering skinning a Lynel, something tell me I was wrong." She said.

"It's a courting gift. His name is Harth. He always gets hurt in monster fights, so I want to give him some armor."

Her eyes glinted. "You wouldn't happen to have a dragon scale, would you?"

Link pulled out one of Dinraal's scales and handed it to her.

"It's light enough. It barely feels like I'm holding anything. Definitely tough enough. Bring me fifteen scales from each dragon and I'll make the armor myself. Oh, and get that Lynel hide, too. It'll cover and spots the scales can't."

Link warped out.

-

A very frustrating three weeks later, link was back in Hyrule castle. He had picked up extra Lynel parts and dragon parts just in case and he was hoping one of the great fairies could use them to bless the armor.

"Here." He dropped everything he gathered on Zelda's study desk before immediately going to the couch she had in the room and passing out.

Zelda smiled at all the materials. She gathered them up before going to castle forge. She had a few new blacksmiths to help her build new royal knight armor.

"Everyone, please come here a moment. I'll be putting a delay on any projects you're currently working on. For now, this is our first priority. We'll be making this armor set special order for the Hylian Champion and my good friend, Link." She held up a schematic she had drawn out. "I will be paying extra for this of course and you don't have to participate if you don't want to. I realize this was not in the job description."

At the mention of extra pay, everyone stayed.

-

It took that whole group of black Smith's and Zelda the rest of the day and all night to finished the armor. They had to happen large spikes through the scales to form the holes so they could loop everyone of them together using part of the Lynel hide. The inside was completely hide. For the areas over the wings, Zelda had designed and almost glider type of armor so that flight wouldn't be hindered much.

"Here." Zelda tossed the sealed crate at Link. "I hope he enjoys it."

"Thanks." He smiled at her before warping out. This time he went to the shrine above Kakariko village. He ran straight to the great fairy fountain.

"Wahoo!" Cotara said as she emerged. "I didn't expect to see you again." She said with a smile.

"I was hoping you could help me. I know my quest is over, so I don't really need enchanted armor, but I was hoping you could enchant this for the person I want to court." He held up the armor set.

She smiled. "Sure thing. It gets boring here all alone. I don't mind you coming by with requests like this. Now, you know the rules. I need the parts to enchant it. Let's see, too start with, 5 of Farosh's scales and 10 topaz for each piece. Then 5 of Dinraal's horns and 10 rubies. Next is 5 of Naydra's claws and 10 sapphires. And finally, ten Lynel guts and 3 shooting stars."

He definitely depleted his inventory handing all that over, but it was worth it.

She quickly blessed the armor, violating him with giant kisses to do so.

"Thanks, Cotara. Here, take this for the trouble." He held up two gold rupees.

She snatched them from him. "Come back anytime, especially if you're going to give me more rupees!" She went back into her pool.

Link tapped around on the Sheikah slate to teleport back to the Rito Village. He had on a bright pink Hylian outfit and gifts for Harth.

It was easy to find Harth. He didn't even run into anyone on the way to the others home. "Is Molli out?" He asked the Rito.

"She's with Tulin and a couple other kids playing." Harth pointed down to where there was a group of kids on Revali's Landing. Link and he both smiled as they looked at them.

"I have a gift for you." Link said after a moment.

"A gift? What for?" Harth looked shocked.

Link pulled out the armor. "I figured that if you aren't going to stay out of trouble, this can at least help protect you."

Harth couldn't stop himself from reaching out to fun his hand down the armor. "What's this made of? I've never seen anything like it."

"Scales from Naydra, Farosh, and Dinraal and a Lynel pelt. It's been enchanted by a great fairy, too. Princess Zelda designed it with your flight in mind, so it shouldn't inhibit you any. Wanna try it on?" He held it out.

"I- I'm not sure." It's a great gift and to be honest, Harth had turned down all of his past suitors because Molli hadn't liked them, but she adored Link. He sighed. His mind was made up. He'll at least see where it goes. He took the armor. "I guess trying it won't hurt."

Link grinned at him and watched him put the armor in place. He helped whenever needed, but Harth managed most of it himself. "It looks like it fits nice. Why don't you try flying in it?" Link said.

Harth nodded and led the way down to Revali's Landing.

"Daddy! What are you wearing?" Molli asked when she saw Harth.

"It's armor. Link gave it to me." He said before taking off from the landing to test his flight in it.

Link was watching him when he felt a tug on his pants. Molli and Tulin were staring at him.

"Does this mean you're trying to court Uncle Harth?" Tulin asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he knows that yet, so can we keep it a secret from him for a little while longer?" He asked the kids.

"But shouldn't you want him to know?" Molli asked.

Link smiled at her. "I do, but I want him to figure it out himself. But," his face turned serious. " before I keep courting him, I need to know if you're okay with it, Molli."

Molli let out a happy, chirping sound. "Yeah! All the other people who've tried to court Daddy were mean who gave bad gifts. Some of them didn't even ask me or know he had me. But with Link, you're nice! You let me help you cook, and you found the big white bird, and you gave Daddy armor. I want to to keep courting him. I think it'll make him happy."

Link smiled again. "Thank you." He turned back to watch Harth, who seemed to be coming back to the landing. "So? What did you think?" Link said as soon as he landed.

"This is great!" Harth's feathers were all ruffled from the flight. "It's so light and the way the wing coverings are set up actually give me more lift and let me glide for longer. Id love to find out what the other dragon parts are good for if the armor their scales make is this amazing. . ." He muttered the last part.   
Link could barely hear it.

He pulled out his Sheikah slate. He had spent weeks gathering dragon and Lynel parts so that he would have whatever the great fairy needed to bless it and he had extras, so he pulled out those extras. It was only around 4 or 5 of each piece, but it would be more than enough. "Here." He held them out to Harth. "You can have these and experiment with them."

"Link, this is really too much." Harth held up his wings in front of himself. 

"They're leftover from what I gathered to make your armor anyways. I don't need them anymore. I was probably just going to sell them"not try at all. He planned to give then to Harth when he saw he had extra "but I have plenty of rupees from my journey, so I don't even need to do that. You can have them."

Harth's resolve almost broke. "I really shouldn't."

Link frowned. "Molli. Hold these okay?" He handed her the dragon parts before pulling more stuff out of the slate, starting with a Lynel pelt.

"What ere you doing?" Harth asked.

"I'm going to keep pulling stuff out of here until you accept the gift. The gift now includes anything I pull out of here." He pulled out Lynel horns, guts, and hooves and put them down on the pelt.

"Stop that!" Harth called out.

Link ignored him and pulled out 10 topaz, ruby, and sapphire. He then pulled out a set of ruby circlet. "Do you want this, Molli? It'd look very nice on you." He added it to the pile.

"Thanks Link!" Molli said, excited.

"I'll accept it! Just stop adding stuff."

Link put down what he was holding, 30 ancient arrows. "Great! Now, I'll help you carry it." He picked up the ruby circlet and put it on Molli's head. She giggled softly and he smiled at her. Then he picked up some of the larger stuff and waited for Harth to pick up the rest.

They went up to Harth and Molli's home and set the stuff down. Molli ran off with a quick, "Bye, Link! Bye, Daddy!" After she set the dragon parts down.

"This is really too much, link." Harth said as he looked at all the stuff. "And what are these?" He picked up an ancient arrow.

"Those are ancient arrows. They're really powerful. You can kill a guardian with one shot to the eye with one of those. They make other monsters disappear, though."

"Disappear?"

"Yeah, they're just gone. I don't know where they go."

Harth just stared at him for a minute.

"Well, I was hoping to see Teba and Saki before I had to leave, so I guess I should go." He started to leave.

"Wait!" Link turned back around. "Thank you from all of this, Link. Really. It means a lot, especially what you gave Molli."

Link smiled. "It's really no trouble. I like helping." He walked down to Teba and Saki's home.

"Link, it's good to see you again." Teba said.

"Anything interesting happen since we last saw you?" Saki asked.

"I'm courting Harth, but I don't think he knows I'm courting him." He blurted out.

Teba let out a laugh after he deciphered what Link said. "He probably doesn't. He's a little unobservant when it comes to anything but Molli."

"How have you been going about it?" Saki said in her motherly voice.

"I asked another Rito about your courting customs. I gave him a gift or 50 today."

Teba blinked slowly. "Did you say 50 gifts?"

"Was it too much? I was just going to give him the armor and dragon parts, but when he wouldn't accept the dragon parts, I just kept adding stuff until he accepted."

They just stared at him.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Harth." Teba said as he left.

-

"Harth?" Teba said as he stepped into the small home.

Harth was sitting on the floor staring at a large pile of stuff. He still had the armor on. "What am I supposed to do with all of this? What's even happening? Do you think he knows what all of this would mean to one of us? And to top it off, he was wearing all that pink. Such a bright, gorgeous color. It really complimented his hair and eyes." He lamented.

"It sounds like you've got it bad." Teba said as he sat down.

Harth groaned. "I do, but . . . How could he know about our customs? You didn't tell him, right?" At Teba's head shake, he continued. "So, it all just has to be a big coincidence."

"So, what is all this anyways?" He gestured to the pile.

Harth sighed as he began his explanation.

-

"So, where should I go from here, Saki?" Link asked.

Tulin and Molli had joined them shortly after Teba left.

"You gave him practical gifts, so now you move to impractical. Things you think he'd like."

Link groaned. "But what does he like other than Molli?"

Saki sent him an amused look. "Exactly. Giving gifts to Molli also counts for this step."

Link looked over at Molli. "Anything you want? I'll get it for you."

Molli shook her head no. "I just want Daddy to be happy."

Link sighed.

"Link, Daddy really liked our cooking. Maybe you could cook for him again. And, if you do, could I help you?" She asked shyly.

Link snapped his fingers in realization. "That's it! The perfect gift. I'll give you cooking lessons! I'll be back in a few weeks! I need to stock up on ingredients." He teleported out of there.

Teba walked in. "Did Link leave already?"

"He found out what he wanted to do for the personal gift. He's going to give Molli cooking lessons."

"Isn't that great, Uncle Teba? Link's food is so good! I want to be able to make stuff like that." She left and went up to her home.

Harth and Teba had put everything away, so now the floor was clear. "Daddy! Link offered to give me cooking lessons!"

"Really? That's great, Molli. I'm sure you'll do great." He flopped onto the floor.

"Are you okay, Daddy?"

"Yeah, it's just a big misunderstanding. All of this is messing with my head." He sighed.

-

Link returned a few weeks later just as he said he would.

The first thing he did was book a room at the inn for a couple weeks. Then he went to find Molli.

"Molli, are you ready for those lessons?" He asked when he saw her.

"Yeah!" She said, excited. "I'll see you guys later" she said to the other kids.  
"So, what are we making?"

"I was thinking something simple today. What about a roasted hearty bass with vegetables on the side?"

-

A few weeks of this, and Harth was on the verge of a break down. "Teba!" He groaned out. "It's just too much! Helping heal my wing when I got shot, the armor, the gifts. . . Now, the cooking lessons! And Molli really likes him! I swear he's perfect for me, but there's no way he's doing all of this on purpose, right?"

Teba sighed at his friend. "Why don't you just tell him? Or explain it to him, at least."

"Maybe your right, but it's so embarrassing. How will he react when he finds out he accidentally been courting me?" He ran a hand over his face.

"What if it's not been an accident?" A new voice said.

"Don't be stu- what?" Harth sat up. "Link? You mean you've been doing all this on purpose?" He growled out.

"Yeah. I asked a Fyson in Tarrey town to tell me about Rito courting months ago, right after I cooked for you that first time."

"So it wasn't all in my head?" Harth asked.

"No." Link looked amused. "So, what do you say?" He pulled out a knife and cut off a lock of his hair. "I don't have any feathers to give you, but I hope you'll accept this and my suit."

Harth plucked one of his feathers and held it out to Link. "I accept."   
They exchanged them.  
"So, how many people knew about this before I did?" Harth asked.

Teba laughed. "Everyone from the elder to Tulin, to Princess Zelda knew about this."

Link nodded.

"I'll tell Molli to stay with us tonight." Teba said as he walked away. "Enjoy your first night together, but if your going to be loud, please leave the village."

Link looked over at Harth. "How about it?"

"Yes" Harth hissed out. "Hold on." He had Link climb on his back before setting off in a flight to find a private area. He found a secluded, grassy ledge in minutes of flight.

"Harth. How do you do this?" Link was already throwing his clothes off.

"Ours are internal." Harth reached to his bare bottom half, held open a slit Link had never noticed before, and let his cock and balls drop down.

"Wow. . ." Link said as he stared at Harth. "That's going to be a tight fit." He pulled out a bottle of oil from his Sheikah Slate before getting on his hands and knees.

In less than a minute, Link had a slicked up finger inside of himself.   
Then he moved onto two after a minute. The. Three. Finally, as he thought about exactly how big Harth is, he slipped in a fourth one.  
"Harth. . ." Link slipped out the fingers with a gasp. "I'm ready."

That snapped Harth into action. He was rock hard from watching the show Link had put on for him.   
Harth went up behind Link and slowly, carefully pushed inside.

They didn't last long after that. Harth hadn't had sex since Molli's mother and Link couldn't remember if he ever had, but he definitely hasn't since he woke up.

"That was amazing" Harth said after he pulled out and fell down next to Link.

Link let out a small, agreeing sound before crawling over closer to Harth and cuddling up against him.

They fell asleep in each other's grip.


End file.
